Legolas and the Never Ending Bowl of Apple Sauce
by Ellie'sGirl
Summary: Short little ficlet about Legolas eating apple sauce. Inspired by a conversation with my friend Stepy last night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas... if I did I would be super rich. I do however own some apple sauce... and the plot.  
  
Summary: Short little ficlet about Legolas eating apple sauce. Inspired by a conversation with my friend Stepy last night.  
  
Dedicated to my Stepy and anyone who gets all four of their wisdom teeth pulled at once and end up eating apple sauce for dinner.  
  
**Legolas and the Never Ending Bowl of Apple Sauce**  
  
Okay so this one time at band camp... Whoops wrong story! ::Clears throat and starts again:: Once upon a time, in the forest called Mirkwood, there was an elven-prince called Legolas. It was a fairly hot day in Mirkwood and Legolas was just settling down to eat a bowl of apple sauce, his favorite food. He took a spoonful and was about to put it in his mouth when he heard a noise out in the hallway. His elf ears twitched and he put down his spoon to listen for the sound again.  
  
After a moment of listen and hearing nothing Legolas went back to his apple sauce. He picked his spoon back up and ate his first bite-full, letting out a content sigh. Then without warning, the doors behind him flew open and several of the household servants fell into the room. Legolas jumped up in fright, nearly knocking his bowl over.  
  
Three of the servants had started fighting and many more had followed to watch the strange event. None of them noticed the young prince as the fight continued. Legolas stared at the raging fight with wide eyes. He knew it was a rare occurrence for elves to fight, elves were usually quite peaceful.  
  
Subconsciously Legolas picked up his apple sauce and began eating it while he watched the spectacle. During a lull in the fight in which the contestants began spitting out elvish curses towards one another, Legolas noticed a few elves in the corner doing something that looked suspiciously like betting to him. He decided he wanted in, as betting wasn't part of everyday elf behavior, much like fighting. He made his way over to the corner of the room, carrying his bowl of course.  
  
Of course this is the part where something bad has to happen to keep the story going so Legolas gets tripped by an onlooker, by accident of course. The onlooker helped Legolas up and let out a huge gasp when he realized the prince was here. Of course the gasp attracted the attention of all the elves nearby and they all turned and saw a very pissed off Legolas. Being the silly elves they were they assumed he was upset because not only had they started fighting in front of him, but one of them tripped him.. and there were dirty betting elves there too! But being the smart readers that we are we know that Legolas was really only upset because he dropped his bowl of apple sauce (which was now all over the floor) and he had no more to eat.  
  
Soon all of the servants were fussing over him, apologizing and trying desperately not to get punished. His eyes caught the gaze of the betting elves and he shot them a dirty look. It was after all their fault he'd tripped in the first place. Although, the betting elves didn't know this and assumed they had been caught and were in big trouble.  
  
After assuring the elves he was fine, the floor was cleaned up and the broken bowl was taken care of. The elves who had just been watching the fight bowed nervously to the prince and scurried out of the room. Legolas was now alone with the three fighting elves, the elf that had tripped him, and the betting elves.  
  
The elf that had tripped him pleaded for forgiveness and assured him it would not happen again. Legolas forgave him and bade him to be on his way. The other elves however would not get away so easily. Legolas knew they could be severely punished and he also knew they had no idea that he had actually been enjoying himself. Being the cunning elf he was, Legolas put on his angry face and plotted to get exactly what he wanted from these elves.  
  
The elves began begging him for mercy, practically pleading for their lives. They offered him many things, riches, gems, and their finest silk tunics in turn for a not-so-harsh punishment. Legolas sighed and shook his head at them. He lectured them about fighting and bribing him. The elves then looked down at their feet, the shame of what they did finally sinking in.  
  
"I will however, not punish you if you do one thing for me," Legolas told them. Their heads lifted up and they turned and looked at him, their faces hopeful. "The only thing I want from you is..." and the elves nodded and laughed at his request and ran off to get the thing he asked for. After they gave him what he wanted the elves bowed and left the room.  
  
Being alone once again Legolas sat down and started to eat his never ending bowl of apple sauce. He laughed a loud laugh as he thought about the afternoon's events. He ate his apple sauce and looked out the window and.....

**Lived Happily Ever After in Apple Sauce Heaven.  
**_Yes I'm sorry dears, that was the end. Hope you liked my Ficlet and make sure to Read and Review!_


End file.
